Individual performance is particularly influenced by exterior circumstances such as cold climate. Parameters such as low surrounding temperature or vibrations impair the blood circulation to the outer parts of the body, making body parts colder.
Lack of or poor circulation can have serious consequences such as permanently damaged tissue and sensory loss. Poor circulation also affects the mental ability of an individual. In very severe cases non-existent blood circulation can lead to amputation or similar interventions.